The Legendary Feather of the Crystal Falcon
by Marlenerocks
Summary: After the Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel, Skipper still has the Legendary Feather of the Crystal Falcon. They decide to go on a Treasure Hunt. Will they find the treasure? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Marlene was playing her Spanish guitar in her habitat. Suddenly, she heard a small voice.

"Hey Marlene." Marlene set her Spanish guitar down and turned to see Toby the ferret. "Skipper wants to see you. The others are already there." Marlene nodded and walked up to him.

"What for?" Marlene asked. Toby shrugged. "Well, this better be good."

The two animals walked inside the penguins' HQ. Skipper stood there, noticing their arrival.

"You're all here because we're going on a Treasure hunt today." Skipper suddenly whipped out a feather from behind his back. "And this feather is our key! Kowlaski, analysis, so they understand."

"High probability of globe-trotting escapades, ruthless villains and ancient riches, all tied up by the heart-felt realization that we had what we were looking for inside us all along." Kowalski explained. Marlene narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"Oh no! I am _not_ going on this "treasure hunt". I'm done with clues, and riches, and everything! You guys can go and find nothing while I stay home! And if you come back empty-handed, I'll be waiting for you with a big steaming bowl of I-told-you-so!" Marlene spat. Everyone gasped and stared at her, astonished.

"But, Marlene-" Private started, but Marlene put her paw in front of his face to signal him to be quiet.

"No, Private! I always give into what you guys say, but not this time! I'm staying home, and that's that!" Marlene interrupted him. Hisser raised and eyebrow and chuckled evilly.

"Marlene, Antonio is coming!" Hisser lied. Toby giggled quietly.

"Okay, you win, I'm going!" Marlene suddenly gave in, smiling at her boyfriend's name. Skipper rolled his eyes and turned to Kowalski.

"Kowalski, put that in my folder of 'cute and naïve' things, 'only goes if boyfriend goes'." Skipper commanded. Kowalski grabbed and folder, some paper and a pencil, wrote a few things down and stuck it in a folder. He then put the stuff down.

"Let's go!" Skipper ordered. All the animals moved out. Skipper, Kowlaski, Rico, Private, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tasha, Marlene, Hisser, Max, Toby, Cori, Jason, Sahara, and Savio were going.

"Skippah, you do know we're gonna have to bring Antonio with if Marlene is to come." Private told Skipper.

"The spy?" Skipper exclaimed.

"For the last time, Skippah, he is _not_ a spy! He's Marlene's boyfriend, and my friend!" Private sneered. Skipper grimaced but nodded.

"Fine, whatever. We'll go to the park." Skipper slid over to the park. There he saw Antonio, Becky, Stacy, and Fred.

"Hi Antonio! Ready to go?" Marlene walked up to the Hispanic otter. He had a quizzical look on his face.

"Huh?" Antonio asked. Private whispered something into Antonio's ear and he nodded. "Oh, uh, yes, I'm ready! Let's go find some treasure! I no puede espera!" Antonio leapt forward and pointed at the sky. When he saw everyone staring at him, he chuckled, embarrassed. "It's complicated." They kept their eyes on him.

"Can we go to?" Stacy asked.

"Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!" The two badgers pleaded. Skipper shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Skipper said. They cheered and high-fived each other. "He can come too, I guess…" Skipper pointed at Fred as if he didn't know what he was saying.

"Skipper, because this is the Legendary Feather of the Crystal Falcon, we might want to find a falcon to help us find it." Kowalski commented. Skipper's face lit up.

"You're right, Kowalski! Let's go get Kitka!" Skipper said. Kowalski nodded and slid after him. Rico and Private gathered up everybody and they walked over to the Consolidated Amalgamated Building in Midtown.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stared up at the top of the building. It seemed to stretch for miles, and it didn't stop until it scraped the sky.

"I guess we'll have to climb it," Sahara barked. Skipper shook his head.

"Nope," he said, turning to Kowalski. "Paper and pencil, please." Kowalski handed Skipper what he wanted and the penguin quickly wrote down something on it. He hit Rico in the stomach so he vomited up a bow and arrow. Skipper stuck the paper through the arrow and launched it up into the air with the bow. It flew upwards until is vanished out of sight.

A few minutes later, Kitka landed in front of them. She smiled and waved her wing.

"A treasure hunt? I'm in!" Kitka squawked, flapping her wings in excitement. Skipper grinned.

"That's good, Kitka, because we need your help," Skipper said. Kitka ruffled her feathers.

"Sure! What do you need?" Kitka queried. Skipper held up the feather and opened to beak to speak, but quickly shut it when Kitka gazed at it with intense wonder. "The Legendary Feather of the Crystal Falcon… legend has it that this feather dropped off of the Crystal Falcon whose feathers are such a shade of white that he looks like crystals when he's in the sun. His nest holds thousands of dollars in riches and is guarded by the toughest warriors known to animals." Kitka explained. She started to hop up and down. "Can I hold it?" Skipper handed it to her and she started to giggle with excitement.

"Riches? I want 'em!" King Julien wailed. Kitka's amber eyes were wide with amazement and the edges of her mouth were raised in a large smile.

"Where did you find this?" Kitka asked.

"Some old pigeon gave it too me." Private replied. Kitka frowned but didn't take her gaze off of the feather.

"What was he doing with it?" Kitka queried.

"He told me to guard it with my life though," Private added. Kitka nodded.

"He was right about one thing," she muttered. King Julien ripped it from her grasp and stared at it.

"It's almost as beautiful as me! Hopefully it doesn't end up being like the Golden Squirrel thing, you know, where we have to destroy it," King Julien growled bitterly. Kitka glared at him.

"Warriors, huh?" Skipper asked Kitka. She nodded.

"Warriors from all over the world! They know fighting moves such as kung fu, krav maga, karate, and a lot of other fight moves." Kitka informed him. Skipper smiled.

"Awesome!" he yelled. Then he turned to everyone else. "Let's go and find this treasure!"


End file.
